More
by Blackrose197666
Summary: Pyro and Multiple Man have been sleeping together for quite some time but neither can admit that they want more... until now. A series of fluffy drabbles showing different endings. Can be a sequal to More Than What We Are.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. I just like to have a little fun with them.

**Introduction**

Mystique rolled her eyes as she made her way down the corridor just in time to see Multiple Man sneaking out of Pyro's room wearing only a pair of jeans, his bare shoulders slumped as he carried the rest of his clothes down the corridor away from Mystique into his own bedroom just a couple of doors down. The shapeshifter shook her head and continued on her way. She was going to get there early one night and lock whichever bedroom door they were hiding behind. Or better still – just march into the room and bang their heads together.

It was so obvious that it was more than just sex yet every time they slept together, whoever was in the other's room would skulk back to their own bedroom. She wasn't entirely sure what the reasoning behind it was. Probably that Pyro thought Multiple Man was only attracted to the tough, broody, fiery Pyro. And probably that Multiple Man thought Pyro was only attracted to the cool, confident, sassy Multiple Man. Heaven forbid either of the two Brotherhood mutants would own up to having actual _feelings_ for the other…

The shapeshifter shook her head with a quiet sigh as she continued on her way. One of them would crack. She wasn't sure _who_, but she knew one of them would… Eventually… Maybe…


	2. Just You

**Just You**

Pyro groaned softly as he felt Multiple Man's lips travel slowly up his neck. The pyrokinetic ran his hands over the older mutant's bare back, lingering over the muscular contours as he closed his eyes, tilting his head back to allow those wicked lips more access…

His eyes opened again suddenly as he felt kisses simultaneously travel back down his neck and over his shoulder. A frown pulled on his brow, a knot tightening in his stomach. He didn't want the duplicates. He only wanted one. He only wanted Jamie…

There was a soft thud. The kisses stopped. John's breath hitched as he realised he had shoved the duplicate away – pushing him off the bed. He bit his lip anxiously as he looked up at Jamie. The older mutant just arched an eyebrow, his bright blue eyes sparkling inquisitively. John took a deep breath, casting his gaze away again, his arms dropping from Jamie's back dejectedly.

"I only want you – just _you_…" he admitted quietly. His gut wrenched as he felt the other mutant move, clambering off him. He closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the sound of the multiplying mutant leaving but there was nothing. He jumped slightly as he felt the bed shift again, a warm breath ghosting over his ear.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Jamie whispered, cupping a hand under John's chin to pull his face round into a soft, tender kiss. "I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you – even other me's."

John's eyes widened slightly but the fire mutant quickly regained his composure, pulling a trademark smirk onto his lips.

"Well why didn't _you _say so?" he retorted, arching an eyebrow. Jamie chuckled quietly.

"'Cause you're a scary little motherfucker," the multiplying mutant replied simply albeit with an amused glint in his eyes. John gave a small nod.

"Oh… I see…" he shrugged slightly, running his fingers lightly over Jamie's back. "I don't think I'm _always _scary you know."

"I'll bear that in mind…" Jamie smiled, leaning down so his lips almost brushed against the younger mutants'. "Now… weren't we about to do something…"


	3. Bad Day

**Bad Day**

Pyro shut his eyes tightly as he heard his bedroom door open, a knot tightening in his stomach with dread and apprehension.

"John?"

The fire mutant stayed silent. If he pretended to be sleeping then Multiple Man would leave again. He wouldn't need to have sex with him. He wouldn't need to go through the gut-wrenching disappointment when he just left afterwards…

"Johnny?"

Pyro screwed up his face at the nickname he hated so, tightening his fist around the duvet he held up to his chest.

"Jamie, I'm tired," the fire mutant shuffled further away, pulling his covers tighter around himself to enforce the point. He opened his eyes resignedly as he heard the bedroom door shut again, soft footsteps padding across the floor. "Really Jamie, I'm not in the mood."

Despite his words he felt the bed shift as Multiple Man clambered on behind him.

"Neither am I," came the quiet reply. John jumped slightly as he felt the older mutant's arm slip around his stomach, pulling him back to rest against Jamie's broad chest.

"What are you doing?" he frowned, his body stiffening as he tried to pull out of the hold but Jamie simply tightened his grip.

"I was cold," he replied simply, nuzzling his face into the back of John's neck.

"So I'll come and light a bonfire in your bedroom," John grumbled uneasily, deeply unsettled by the flutter in his stomach at the other mutant's proximity. He never could tell him to go away for long…

"John, please," Jamie pleaded tiredly, but his grip did relax a little. "I've had a really shit day can you just pretend you at least _like_ me for one night?"

John blinked in surprise.

"What makes you think I don't like you?" he asked with a slight frown. He thought they'd always gotten along alright – during the day at least.

"You mean other than your disdain whenever I come in here?" Jamie muttered, pulling away completely. "Never mind, this was a stupid idea. I won't bother you again."

"Jamie wait," John sat up, turning and catching the multiplying mutant's arm as he moved to clamber from the bed. A frown pulled on the fire mutant's brow as he looked at Jamie's back – at his slumped shoulders. Instinctively he shuffled closer, slipping his hands slowly round the taller male's shoulders. "Stay."

Jamie's weight shifted and instantly John took a deep breath, ready to apologise for his actions – or more likely make some snarky remark to cover them – but to his surprise he found Jamie leaning back against him, resting one of his hands on John's arm. The fire mutant couldn't help the small smile that pulled on his lips, nor could he resist brushing those lips softly over Jamie's shoulder. The multiplying mutant let out a quiet chuckle, turning his head to rest it against John's.

"Maybe today's not gonna be such a bad day after all."


	4. No Big Deal

**No Big Deal**

The two mutants collapsed back onto the bed in a tangled heap, heavy breathing dying down into a cold silence. Jamie took a couple more deep breaths, hoping to prolong his stay in the sexy little fire mutant's bed before he would have to go and retreat back to his own room. As his breathing returned to normal and his mind cleared, the multiplying mutant noticed that one of John's warm hands was rested loosely on his chest. Instinctively he reached out and brushed his fingers lightly over the hand.

"Sorry," the pyrokinetic mumbled, pulling his hand away quickly. Jamie couldn't help but frown slightly as the younger mutant shuffled over, turning away, pulling his covers up around him. Propping himself up on his elbow, Jamie regarded John thoughtfully. Just a few minutes before he had been confident enough to put his hands _anywhere _and now he felt the need to apologise for such innocent contact…

"John?"

"Jamie?" came the neutral reply after the briefest of pauses. Jamie took a deep breath.

"We're mates right? I mean… we spend most of our spare time together? And we look out for each other when Mystique sends us away."

"Yeah… we're mates…" John agreed slowly although he did not look back at the other mutant. Jamie took a deeper breath.

"So… we're mates… who have _mind blowing _sex," a faint smile pulled on the multiplying mutant's lips as – despite John still being turned away – he saw a hint of colour creep up the pyrokinetic's cheek, the younger mutant bowing his head slightly. "So… if I were to fall asleep here then that wouldn't be a big deal right?"

John's head raised again quickly although still he did not look up fully.

"Eh… no… no big deal," he agreed quietly. Jamie's smile widened.

"Glad you agree," he lay back down, lying on his side, facing the fire mutant who had rolled onto his back but still did not actually look round. "And what about if I were to come in here some nights and we just… slept?"

John gave a slight shrug.

"That wouldn't be a big deal either I guess…" he replied quietly although Jamie was sure he heard a smile in the fire mutant's voice. Jamie laughed softly, reaching out and gently pulling the smaller male closer.

"And what about if next time Quicksilver's round and he's drooling all over you," Jamie couldn't help but curl up his lip slightly as he spoke the blonde speedster's name. "I tell him to keep his sleazy hands off my boyfriend?"

"That's not gonna stop him," John replied simply but despite the almost dismissive remark he slipped his arms around the taller mutant, resting his head on Jamie's shoulder and placing his hand back on his bare chest. "But you can tell him."


	5. Worried

**Worried**

Multiple Man stifled a yawn as he made his way down the corridor of the Brotherhood base, wincing at the pain that ripped down his side as he did so. Pausing briefly he took a deep breath, closing his eyes tiredly. _A nice, easy little job _Mystique had said, _won't take you long_. That had been three days before. He'd lost his communicator, the car was a wreck, _he _was a wreck. He was desperate to go and see John – just to _see _him – but then he would have to put on his horny act to cover up his real intentions and he certainly was in no shape for a tryst with the hot little fire mutant…

"Jamie!"

The multiplying mutant inhaled sharply as suddenly a pair of arms was flung round him.

"Agh… _fuck_…" he muttered before he could stop himself, flinching away as his aching body objected to being manhandled. John jumped back, his eyes widening slightly.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I…" he apologised quickly for hurting the other male but his voice trailed off as his eyes widened further. Taking another step back he ran his hand through his hair uneasily. "I mean… sorry I… I was just eh…"

Jamie blinked in surprise as John turned away sharply, his tired mind struggling to process the fire mutant's actions.

"Were you worried about me?" he asked as John began to walk away. The pyrokinetic paused.

"Mildly concerned," he shrugged, turning his head briefly sideways although he did not fully look back at Jamie.

"John wait!" Jamie called as the fire mutant started to walk away again. Slowly he walked to catch up with him as John turned round. "You know, I'm feeling kinda sorry for myself at the moment. I could really do with some TLC."

John frowned slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets uneasily.

"You're in no state for TLC," he mumbled. Jamie shook his head.

"No not…" the multiplying mutant sighed quietly, grabbing John's arm as he tried to walk away again. "I just want your company."

It was John's turn to blink in surprise.

"Really?" he arched an eyebrow sceptically. Jamie laughed softly and slipped his hands onto the smaller mutant's hips.

"Really," he nodded sincerely, resting his forehead against John's. The fire mutant gave a slight nod.

"Well if it'll make you feel better…" he shrugged before letting out a long, shaky breath, his casual façade fading as he in turn slipped his arms round Jamie, leaning closer. "I thought… Mystique said you should'a been back days again and… I mean I was sure something had…"

Jamie closed his eyes briefly as he tightened his grip on John although a smile pulled on his lips.

"I missed you too."


	6. Divine Intervention

**Divine Intervention**

Jamie sighed inwardly as he rolled onto his side and clambered from Pyro's bed. It was that time again – the tryst was over, the multiplying mutant should retreat back to his own room before he did something stupid like try and _hug _the gorgeous little pyrokinetic…

Grabbing his jeans from the floor Jamie quickly pulled them on and retrieved the rest of his clothes from where they had been flung. Slowly – grudgingly – he made his way towards the door, grabbing tiredly at the handle. A frown pulled quickly onto his face as he tugged on the door.

"Did you lock this?" he asked, looking back over his shoulder at the fire mutant still lying on his bed. John rolled his head to look at him although he remained lying on his back.

"You barged in here, picked me up and threw me on the bed," the pyrokinetic returned his gaze to the roof. "At what point did I have the chance to lock the door?"

Jamie scowled slightly at the other male's bland tone as he turned his attention back to the door, trying it again. Leaning down he peered through the keyhole, finding a dark shadow filled it.

"It's locked from the outside," he said as much to himself as to John. He looked sideways but did not actually fully turn round as he heard John shuffle about.

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind of master thief," the fire mutant commented. "Can't you just pick the lock?"

Jamie took a deep breath against the still unwelcoming tone of the other male before looking around the room. Although a fairly large room, all that it held was the fire mutant's bed, a simple nightstand on which rested a lamp and John's lighters, and a wardrobe against the far wall.

"I can't pick a lock with my bare hands," Jamie shrugged. John arched an eyebrow.

"Oh well," he too shrugged, lying back down and settling under his duvet. Jamie took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair.

"Eh… do you mind if I…" he gestured loosely to the pyrokinetic's bed. John glanced back over his shoulder before looking away again.

"When did I say you couldn't?" the fire mutant muttered. Jamie blinked rapidly.

"You mean… you wouldn't mind if I stayed?"

"Not if you didn't want to," John replied, somewhat defensively. Jamie frowned slightly.

"When did I say that I didn't want to?"

"Well it's not like you've ever tried to stay," John retorted.

"I didn't think _you_ wanted me to."

"When the hell did I ever say that?"

Jamie opened his mouth to reply but shut it again. A bemused expression took over his face.

"Why are we fighting?"

John rolled back over to face Jamie, frowning slightly.

"We're not fighting," he replied sulkily. Jamie smiled at the fire mutant's overly defensive posture, making his way towards the bed, clambering on next to the younger male. John sat up slightly, his defensive stance fading into a more nervous one.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jamie asked quietly. John shrugged, averting his gaze as he opened his mouth to offer his reply but he found Jamie's hand covering his mouth. "Yes or no answer."

John inhaled sharply, looking straight back at Jamie briefly as the multiplying mutant removed his hand.

"Yes…" he replied slowly, quickly adding; "I guess."

Jamie rolled his eyes at the extra comment but never the less a smile pulled on his lips. Pulling back the duvet he quickly clambered in next to the fire mutant. Lying down against John he tugged on his arm, pulling him down.

"I wanna stay too…" he whispered.


	7. Green Eyed Monster

**Green Eyed Monster**

"Ah, Multiple Man," Mystique arched an eyebrow as the multiplying mutant appeared in her office. "That was quick."

Multiple Man offered her a smug smirk.

"Piece of cake," he stated, handing her the files she had earlier requested. "What's up with that shiny new car in the garage?"

"Quicksilver's here," the shapeshifter replied flippantly, turning her attention to the folder but not before catching the multiplying mutant's face darken.

"Oh," Jamie pulled a nonchalant expression onto his face. "Quicksilver."

"Yeah," Mystique shrugged casually although her eyes glistened mischievously. "I think he's just catching up with Pyro."

"I'll bet he is…" Jamie grumbled. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

"No," Mystique replied, laughing quietly as the male disappeared almost instantly from the room.

Sure enough Jamie found Quicksilver _leering _over Pyro in one of the rec. rooms. Jamie scowled heavily as John laughed at whatever the platinum blonde had said.

"Oh, hey Jamie," John noticed the multiplying mutant hovering in the doorway. Pietro too turned to look at Jamie, smirking up at him, arching an eyebrow mischievously as he leant closer still to John, brushing a hand lightly over the fire mutant's thigh – apparently unnoticed by John himself but not by Jamie. The blonde rattle off another quick anecdote, too fast for Jamie to understand but he earned another laugh from John. Reaching over to the table – placing a hand on John's thigh again to balance himself – picking up the bottle of beer and tipping it over his lips. John reached out to the side table, grabbing his own beer and doing the same.

"Want another?" he asked Pietro, clambering to his feet. Quicksilver nodded and handed John his empty bottle. The fire mutant turned to Jamie, waving the empty bottle at him. "You want one?"

"No, I'm fine," he replied tightly, his gaze locked scornfully with Pietro's mischievous eyes as John slipped from the room. In the blink of an eye suddenly Pietro stood in front of Jamie, a smug grin plastered on his lips.

"You've had a play or two with the firebug right?" he asked, purposefully slowing his speech so the multiplying mutant would understand. "Is he as good as he looks like he'll be?"

Jamie's lip twitched ever so slightly before he swung for the other mutant. Pietro's silvery chuckle filled the room as he darted out of the way, but it faded quickly as suddenly the room filled with Jamie duplicates…

"What the hell?" John took a step back in surprise at the chaos he returned to. Both Pietro and all the Jamie's stopped suddenly. Or all but one Jamie. Pietro just managed to avoid the fist swinging towards his face before Jamie pulled all the duplicates back in. The multiplying mutant scowled heavily as Pietro just grinned back at him.

"Got quite a temper this one," the blonde turned to John, leisurely walking past the fire mutant. "I'd watch yourself around him."

John frowned as his eyes followed Pietro from the room before he returned his attention to Jamie, the multiplying mutant bowing his head.

"Again…what the hell?" John prompted. Jamie pursed his lips, folding his arms defensively with a casual shrug.

"I just…" he sighed quietly. "I just hate the way he letches after you."

"But what…" John's eyes widened slightly as he studied the other mutant carefully. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," Jamie scoffed. "Why would I be jealous of that scrawny little narcissist?"

John gave an accepting nod although his lips curled into a smile.

"Good," the fire mutant walked forward and put the now spare beer bottle into Jamie's hand, chinking his own bottle against it. "'cause I've already told him that I'm only interested in you."

Jamie blinked rapidly as John arched an eyebrow, taking a swig from his bottle before he turned and walked away. A quiet chuckle escaped Jamie's lips as he too took a quick drink. Making a quick grab for the fire mutant, he pulled him back, wrapping his arms around him possessively.

"And just where do you think you're going…"


	8. Not in the Mood

**Not in the Mood**

A soft moan escaped Jamie's lips as John's lips tickled over his collar bone, but it was not as heartfelt as normal. The two had been training and upon finishing the session the two mutants had – as usual – seamlessly moved from the physical training session in the Brotherhood's equivalent of the danger room into a heated exchange in the fire mutant's bedroom, more out of habit on Jamie's part than out of desire. It was not that he found the hot pyrokinetic on his lap _un_desirable, this was just one of those nights where Jamie longed more than anything else to just _hold_ the younger male… to lie next to him… to fall asleep with him…

"I'm sorry John…" the multiplying mutant eventually pulled back – albeit only slightly as he was already backed up against the headboard. "I guess I'm just not in the mood."

"Oh…ok…" John quickly clambered from Jamie's lap. The older male frowned apologetically.

"John, look I'm sorry I just…"

"It's ok…" John shrugged although his head was bowed slightly. Jamie ran a hand through his hair uneasily.

"Jo…"

"Really Jamie it's fine," the fire mutant insisted, albeit a little defensively as he crossed his arms. "I wasn't in the mood either – you started it."

"Sorry," Jamie laughed quietly. "Force of habit I guess."

"What, so I'm just a _habit_?" John exclaimed before he had the chance to think. "Gee thanks."

"No, that's not what…" Jamie's frown deepened as John clambered from the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To have a shower," John muttered. "Like I was gonna do before you decided to _indulge your habit._"

"John… wait…" Jamie too clambered quickly from the bed, crossing the room and grabbing the fire mutant's arm, turning him to face him. The older male studied the younger closely, blinking in surprise at the hurt expression hiding below the angry front. Slowly a smile spread onto Jamie's lips. "Come back to bed."

"Not in the mood," John grumbled, roughly trying to pull out of Jamie's grasp but the multiplying mutant held tightly.

"Neither am I," Jamie replied quietly, gently running a hand down John's cheek. "Just come back to bed."

It was John's turn to blink in surprise, but he offered no further objections as Jamie slid his grip down the fire mutant's arm to take a hold of his hand, slowly leading him back towards the bed.

"Jamie wait…I…" John stopped suddenly, a frown pulling back on his face. "You mean… you wanna just _stay _tonight?"

Jamie smiled softly.

"I just wanna stay," he confirmed, arching an eyebrow as John's lips curled faintly. "If that's ok with you of course?"

"I guess," the fire mutant shrugged, although the casual gesture was completely over ruled by the smile spreading on his lips…


	9. Divine Intervention II

**Divine Intervention II**

John allowed himself a quiet sigh as Jamie rolled away and clambered from the fire mutant's bed. Sitting up he pulled at his dishevelled duvet, casting the occasional glance at the departing mutant as he pulled on his jeans and gathered up the rest of his discarded clothes. Gathering his duvet around his body, John bowed his head and closed his eyes wearily as Jamie opened the door.

"Mystique…"

John snapped his head up to see Jamie stopped dead in the doorway, Mystique standing in front of him, arms crossed, eyebrow arched.

"Tell me," the shapeshifter replied calmly, waving a hand between the two. "How long have you two been doing this?"

"Eh… a few weeks…" Jamie shrugged as John squirmed uneasily.

"_Months_," Mystique corrected. "And when was the last time you slept with someone other than Pyro?"

John took a deep breath, his stomach fluttering helplessly as he turned his gaze from Mystique to Jamie's back but the multiplying mutant's mumbled reply was lost to him.

"And Pyro…" the flutter – and the slightly wide, hopeful gaze – disappeared into a hard, defensive look as Mystique turned her attention towards John. "When was the last time you slept with someone other than Multiple Man?"

"That's none of your business," the fire mutant grumbled, shuffling back down into his bedding, turning his glare to the roof, not seeing Jamie turn his head towards him, although the multiplying mutant did not actually fully look round. With a slight frown Jamie looked back to Mystique, only to receive a slap to the side of his head.

"Get your ass back in that bed," the shapeshifter pointed back into the bedroom, reaching out and closing the door with nothing more than an arched eyebrow. The multiplying mutant blinked rapidly, staring at the door for a long, _long _moment before slowly turning to face back into the room.

"Eh… I think she locked the door…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily.

"Probably," John mumbled, the duvet moving around his shoulder in what Jamie presumed was a shrug. The multiplying mutant frowned heavily, his quiet sigh the only sound as a long silence fell over the room.

"You know… I was telling the truth."

John blinked rapidly.

"'bout what?"

Jamie took a deep breath.

"What I told Mystique," he replied quietly. John too took a deep breath.

"I couldn't hear you."

"Oh," Jamie bowed his head. "Well for your benefit then I haven't even _looked _at anyone else."

"Really?" John couldn't help but sit up slightly, a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"Really," Jamie confirmed, although still he did not look up. Slowly John's lips curled into a smile.

"You know, it really isn't a good idea to disobey Mystique."

"What?" Jamie finally looked up.

"Get your ass back in this bed," John replied quietly, pulling back the covers invitingly. "I haven't looked at anyone else either."


	10. Happy Holidays

**Happy Holidays**

A series of soft but violent curses escaped Pyro's lip as he made his way through the base corridors, wrapping his jumper tightly around himself as he crossed his arms and shivered. He _hated _winter…

The pyrokinetic stopped abruptly as he turned to head into the kitchen, finding himself suddenly face to face with the multiplying mutant who appeared out of nowhere. John blinked rapidly before arching an eyebrow at the older male questioningly.

"What?"

Jamie smirked, nodding his head upwards.

"Happy holidays, Firebug."

John just looked up at the mistletoe hanging from the arch of the doorway for a moment, but quickly a scowl pulled onto his face. In a movement so swift it was worthy of Pietro Maximoff the fire mutant pulled his lighter from his pocket, flicking it open and incinerating the small piece of festive decoration.

"I hate the holidays," he muttered, shoving past the older mutant and making his way into the kitchen. Jamie sighed quietly, looking up at the burnt remains of the mistletoe before turning to face back into the kitchen, leaning on the doorframe as he watched the fire mutant make himself a hot drink.

"It's just a kiss John," the multiplying mutant pointed out blandly. "Some of us do miss the festivities."

John bit his lip guiltily, although he had his back to the older male. He got so wrapped up in hating this time of year – a time _he _associated with bad moods, drunkenness and disappointment – he sometimes forgot that his companion had always had a good relationship with his family and was the only one of the Brotherhood regretful that his criminal record prevented him from spending the holidays at home. With a quiet sigh the fire mutant turned round, walking briskly back towards the door.

"Happy holidays," he smiled tightly, standing on his tip-toes to plant a swift, chaste kiss on Jamie's lips, quickly pulling away again.

"Hey…" Jamie grabbed the smaller mutant's wrist, pulling him back. "You can do better than that Firebug."

The pyrokinetic inhaled sharply but silently, closing his eyes briefly before turning back to face Jamie. Once again he leant forward, brushing his lips softly over Jamie's, conscious this time not to pull away too sharply. As he lingered however, the fire mutant could not help but plant another soft kiss on Jamie's lips… and another… each lasting just a little longer than the last as he cupped his hand over Jamie's cheek…

Jamie blinked rapidly as suddenly John pulled away, wriggling easily out of his now distracted hold. A slight frown pulled on his brow as the fire mutant quickly turned away, but not before he noticed the colour creep up his cheeks…

A slow smile spread over Jamie's lips as he watched the younger male hurriedly continue to make his hot drink. He had expected from the pyrokinetic one of his usual fiery, passionate kisses, not... well.

"You wanna go watch a movie or something?" Jamie offered lightly. John paused in his task of making his drink but he did not actually look round. A quiet chuckle escaped Jamie's lips. "I promise it won't be a Christmas film."

John turned round, regarding his companion almost suspiciously. Slowly a faint smile pulled on his lips as he gave a small nod.

"As long as there's no more mistletoe anywhere," he pointed an accusing finger at the multiplying mutant in front of him. Jamie laughed, holding up his hands in retreat.

"There's no more, I promise," he arched an eyebrow, moving forward quickly, grabbing the fire mutant's wrist. "But that doesn't mean I'm not expecting more kisses though…"


	11. Happy Holidays II

**Happy Holidays II**

Jamie's brow furrowed deeper and deeper as he followed the smell of smoke through the corridors of the Brotherhood base, the smoke itself becoming thicker as he hoped he approached the source. He had no idea how long the fire had been going – the base did not have a fire alarm. Partly because of the logistics of setting up such a device in a secret underground base and partly because it would be triggered far too often by one of the bases occupants…

A small sigh of relief escaped Jamie's lips as he entered the kitchen and found said occupant standing amongst the smoke but there was no fire just… lots of burnt food…

"Mystique leaves us alone for one night and you try and burn the place down?" the multiplying mutant joked before he allowed himself a more thorough look of the scene now he knew there was no fire. Smoke billowed from the oven and from something black that had been dumped on top of the cooker. Steam mingled with the smoke, the occasional hiss coming from the hobs as apparently something boiled over. Pyro cursed and angrily switched everything off, crossing his arms as he leant back against the kitchen counters. Jamie arched an eyebrow. "What on earth are you doing anyway?"

The fire mutant scowled heavily.

"Nothing," he shrugged, although he let out a relenting sigh as Jamie returned an unconvinced look. "I just… I… noticed that you've been a bit down in the dumps recently, you know with the holidays I know you've been a bit homesick so I figured a Christmas dinner would cheer you up. But we both know all I can cook is frozen pizza."

Jamie blinked rapidly. Looking around again, he now recognized the signs of an attempt at the Christmas dinner… the burnt remains from the oven looked vaguely bird like and it was vegetables that had boiled over on the hob…

"You did this to cheer me up?" he asked quietly. The fire mutant gave a faint nod although he did not make eye contact. Jamie's lips curled into a smile at the actions and uncharacteristically bashful demeanour of the other mutant. Slowly he made his way forward, stepping in front of John, cupping a hand under his chin and pulling him into a tender, lingering kiss. "Well, it worked, thank you."

John could not help but take a sharp intake of breath as Jamie pulled away. The two had never shared a kiss that had not been pre-sex, mid-sex or immediately following sex. The fire mutant looked straight up into the older mutant's bright blue eyes, a faint smile pulling on his lips at what he found. With a soft, quiet laugh he arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"So… you want a pizza then?"

Jamie chuckled.

"Pizza sounds good."


	12. Happy Birthday I

**Happy Birthday I**

A soft moan escaped John's lips as Jamie's mouth traced over his shoulder, the multiplying mutant's hands caressing his bare back. The two had been sitting drinking for hours and naturally as they had headed off for bed Jamie had stumbled into John's room instead of his own. John cursed himself silently for letting this happen _again_. He'd regret it in the morning but damn if it did not feel good for the moment. Tilting his head forward he rested it against Jamie's – aided in confidence by the alcohol and not needing any excuse for seemingly innocent but affectionate contact. The fire mutant smiled and moved his hands to slip under Jamie's shirt.

"No you don't," Jamie gently took the fire mutant's hands, holding them loosely to the side. "This is _your_ treat, birthday boy."

A slight frown pulled on John's brow as he leant back to look at the older male.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

Jamie just smirked and returned his lips to John's shoulder.

"I have my ways," he murmured, working his way across John's shoulders to his neck, leaving a trail of teasing kisses up towards the fire mutant's ear. He smiled as the smaller male shivered at the breath ghosting over his ear. "So… tonight is about you. Anything you want," Jamie traced a hand lightly down John's spine. "Your wish is my command."

John let out the breath he had not realised he had been holding. He was struggling to form a coherent thought with Jamie's hands working their magic on his body – not that the alcohol was helping any of course. For a moment the fire mutant just frowned thoughtfully, resting his head back onto Jamie's shoulder.

"Just… stay with me…" he replied finally, almost inaudible. It was definitely the alcohol that gave him the confidence to say it but the sentiment was very much real. Jamie leant back sharply, taking hold of the younger mutant to pull him from his shoulder to look at him but the pyrokinetic quickly bowed his head, regret and panic swelling through him.

"That's what you want?" Jamie asked quietly, trying to meet the fire mutant's gaze but he was being typically stubborn. The older mutant's lips curled into a smile however – the silence was answer enough. Wrapping his arms around the smaller mutant he flipped them over swiftly, pulling John down to lie on his chest. "You know – you might want to rethink your choice. 'Cause I'd do this any night of the year."

John blinked rapidly, lifting his head to look at the multiplying mutant, studying the older male's bright blue eyes, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Really?"

Jamie chuckled quietly.

"Really," he ran a hand into the fire mutant's hair. "So – you want to change your choice?"

A slow smile spread onto John's lips as he shook his head, laying it back down on the older mutant's chest.

"No… I'm good with this choice. Thanks anyway."


	13. Not so Peaceful Slumber

**Not so Peaceful Slumber**

Jamie could not help the contented sigh that escaped his lips as John slumped tiredly against him, the smaller mutant's head resting against his shoulder, one of John's arms draped loosely over his chest. He really should leave but as he listened to John's breath grow steadier he decided he would be safe enough to stay a while longer – it was not often that the fire mutant fell asleep so quickly, it would be foolish to waste the opportunity.

He could maybe even stay all night – he had already laid the groundwork by complaining earlier about being tired. He could just… _fall asleep_ with the sexy little pyrokinetic in his arms. The multiplying mutant subtly leant toward the smaller male, his lips curling into a smile as he felt the fire mutant's warm breath hitting his shoulder. Instinctively Jamie's hands traced small circles on John's lower back, his head leaning forward slowly, planting a soft kiss on the younger man's forehead…

John jerked back suddenly, his fiery brown eyes visible even in the dim light. A knot tightened in Jamie's stomach as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry… I thought you were sleeping… I..." Jamie stuttered. With a heavy sigh the multiplying mutant closed his eyes briefly, starting to roll over to clamber from the bed but John's hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"I thought _you _were sleeping," John said quietly. A faint frown pulled on Jamie's brow.

"So… you…" the multiplying mutant chuckled quietly and slumped back down onto the bed, placing his head on the pillow and pulled John back down to lie next to him. "So next time I don't have to pretend to sleep when I wanna stay over?"

John's lips curled up into smile.

"No, you don't have to pretend to sleep to stay over," he confirmed, wrapping an arm possessively around the older mutant's waist. "You can eh… you can stay over as much as you want."

Jamie's lips mirrored the fire mutant's smile as he leant forward, the two smiles brushing together.

"I'll bear that in mind…"


	14. Happy Birthday II

**Happy Birthday II**

A soft moan escaped Jamie's throat as John's lips tickled over his collar bone, but it was not as heartfelt as normal. The fire mutant frowned slightly but he continued, moving his mouth up Jamie's neck toward the other male's ear.

"Come on then… tell me what you're wanting…" John whispered, rolling his hips teasingly against Jamie's. "_Anything_ you want…"

"John…" the multiplying mutant's expression looked reluctant but his hands did sneak up under John's shirt.

"What's all this in aid of?" Jamie asked quietly. John smirked against the nape of his neck.

"Birthday treat…" he murmured, slipping his hands down Jamie's sides.

"What?" Jamie pushed the fire mutant away slightly. "How do you know it's my birthday?"

John arched an eyebrow as he just looked back at the other male.

"How long have we known each other? Of course I know your date of birth," he tilted his head questioningly. "You don't like your birthday?"

Jamie's lip curled up slightly.

"Give it a few years and you won't like yours either," he grumbled, dropping his gaze.

"I already hate my birthday, I was an unloved child remember," he studied the other mutant's face – or what he could see of it. "Why do you…" John's eyes widened as he thought about what Jamie had said. "You don't feel _old _do you?"

The multiplying mutant cringed slightly but did not look up.

"I'm older than _you_," he replied blandly. John couldn't help but smile.

"Not _that much_ older," he leant in closer again. "You're making it sound like you're some kind of creepy child snatcher," the fire mutant continued to plant teasing kisses around the base of Jamie's neck. "Don't worry – I still think you're hot."

Jamie couldn't help but scoff quietly.

"Cause there's so much competition here."

"What?" John pulled back again, frowning. Jamie scowled and waved a hand in a rolling gesture.

"Well let's face it, there's not much choice for you around here is there?" he grumbled. John arched an eyebrow.

"You think I sleep with _you_ because you're…what… the best of a bad bunch?" John flinched slightly although he tilted his head questioningly to try and hide it. "Is that why _you_ sleep with _me_?"

"Of course not! I…" the multiplying mutant replied quickly, instinctively running his fingers down John's spine, dropping his gaze briefly. John ducked his head to look into the older mutant's bright blue eyes, searching them quickly, his lips curling into a smile as he leant forward and kissed him softly.

"Then what makes you think that's why I sleep with you?" he asked quietly. "Why I spend all my time with you? Why I let you call me _Johnny_?"

Jamie looked back up, meeting the pyrokinetic's fiery brown eyes.

"You bitch to hell when I call you Johnny," he pointed out, although his lips did curl slowly into a smile. John arched an eyebrow.

"Do you remember what I tried to do to Pietro when _he _called me Johnny?"

Jamie's lips curled into a full blown smirk.

"It's a good thing he's a speedy little fucker…" the multiplying mutant replied, pulling the younger mutant on his lap closer. "So… you're saying that _I _have permission to call you Johnny 'cause I'm special?"

John returned the smirk, although there was a sheepish hint to the gesture.

"You do not have _permission_," he said, frowning sternly although his eyes sparkled with amusement. "I'm just… willing to let it slide."

"Oh I see…" Jamie nodded slowly. John smiled, returning his lips to Jamie's neck.

"So… I'll ask again… what would you like?"

Jamie moaned softly, running his hands over the fire mutant's warm, bare skin.

"You said I can have _anything _right?"

"_Anything_…" John whispered in Jamie's ear. The multiplying mutant smirked, pulling the pyrokinetic back. Running a hand up John's neck, he grabbed a fistful of his floppy blonde hair, pulling him close again so their lips were almost touching.

"I have a few ideas…" he murmured, brushing his lips tenderly over John's… and brushing them again… and again… a soft groan escaping John's throat as he pulled the younger mutant into a deeper kiss.

"Jamie…" John said a little breathlessly as they pulled apart, running his fingers over the multiplying mutant's shoulder. "You know I get the feeling I'm gonna be pretty tired after I'm done doing all these things running through your head…" he smirked, running his fingers through Jamie's hair as he spoke. "Would it bother you at all if I just… slept here?"

Jamie smiled.

"I'm sure I'd cope," but the casual reply was negated by the twinkle in Jamie's bright blue eyes. John chuckled quietly, returning his lips to Jamie's.

"Happy birthday baby…"


End file.
